Maximum Ride: FangXMax
by ICrzy
Summary: Short of Max and Fang!


**MAXIMUM RIDE IS NOT OWNED BY ME! THIS IS A SHORT BETWEEN MAX AND FANG!**

FangXMax

The rain was falling onto the icy cold ground and I was laying on the ground int shock to what she is seeing, standing barely was Fang. Bleeding on his arms and part of his chest. The Easers laughing and mocking my flock. Nudge was crying on the ground with grass in her face as an Easer is standing on her. Iggy is being held by his neck, Iggy moving trying to get free. Gazzy was being held by some Easers, and Angel too. I was shocked in fear and then Ari stepped over, he had an evil grin and laughed at the sight of Fang. He pointed to Max, "See your boyfriend Max!" He shouted. I was shaking her head, "No-No don't!" I shouted tears sliding down my cheek even though I didn't noticed. Fang was having problem standing, "Don't touch Fang! Take me instead!" I shouted and starting to stand. He cocked to me, "Oh I will Max. First your boyfriend then the rest of the flock. I'll make you watch them die. It'll be all your fault." Ari said. Gazzy and Iggy were yelling, As Nudge was crying. Angel was in tears but not screaming. Ari shouted at the other Easers to keep them quiet. When they did, Ari turned to Fang. Black shirt now covered in blood and Fang cocked his head to spit out blood. I stood up and next to Fang, "Get out of the way Fang!" I shouted. He shook his head, "Max get out of here!" He told me.

I shook my head, "No!" I shouted. He turned to me and lowered his voice, "Try to get the others out. Now." He told me. Fang wanted to let himself die for the flock, why? He pushed me away and I was held back my emotions of it. Then as I headed toward Nudge, I heard Ari say something. I turned my head and saw he was about to strike at Fang. I decided to save Fang instead, running over toward him. Then I hear a car door shut and hear a man shout, "Ari stop it!" It was Jeb and he looked mad. Then I noticed with him was my mom, Dr. Martinez. I looked at Jeb and then to Ari, the Easer quickly changed into an older man. Jeb looked at us and then said, "You need to be looked at." He said. I don't really remember what happened after that, I passed out. And woke up in a hospital, which I freaked out then noticed my mom was there. "Max," She said brushing my hair, "It's OK. Jeb and I brought you guys here. Its a secret hospital." She said. I looked around the place, "Where is the others?" I asked, "How am I?" I continued. My mom let me sit up, "Your fine dear. The others are OK too." She said. "So what about Fang?" I asked. My mom stood up, "Uh I don't know." She said. I stood up, "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. "He is in surgery." My mom said. "I want to see my flock, I want to see Fang." I said.

My mom didn't let me more mad so she took me to the others. My flock had band aids on them. Nudge saw me and hugged me, she didn't let go. I hugged her back, then Iggy hugged me and Gazzy then Angel. I smiled at them and was happy to see them safe but had a bad feeling about Fang. "Max, how is Fang?" Gazzy asked me. I shook my head, "I don't know guys. I bet he is fine, this is Fang we're talking about." I said with a hopeful smile. Angel crossed her arms, "He lost a lot of blood." She said. "Angel just keep hope." I told her. Angel looked away and Iggy said, "Is he gonna die?" Iggy said. I shook my head, "Oh no Iggy no he won't." I said. I know how Iggy gets when we get hurt or kidnap. Then Jeb comes walking in, he looked at us. "Everyone Fang will be alright." He said and we all cheered. I smiled and felt happy about him, then Jeb continued with more news. "We'll have to keep him here over night." He said. Gazzy and Nudge, "Can we see him?" They asked. He nodded. Fang laid in the hospital bed asleep, I saw his peaceful looking face sleeping. I brushed his hair and he opened one of his eyes, "Can't a guy sleep?" He asked. I smiled, "Oh come on Fang." I said. Fang grinned and sat up slowly, Angel hugged Fang. Then the others did so too, I smiled at him.

Fang looked at the kids and said, "You guys should go to sleep. Its been a day." He said. I nodded, "Yeah guys head to bed. I'll be right behind you." I ordered. Then as they left Fang's emotions changed, his smile faded. I looked at him, "You scared me." I said. He looked down, "Sorry." He said. This isn't Fang, he doesn't say sorry. I touched his hand and said, "Fang it's not your fault." I said trying to make him feel better. He shook his head, "No I screwed up." He said. He must feel really bad, 'cause this isn't Fang. Fang looked up at me, "I put you and the flock at risk." He said. "Fang we make mistakes." I said. I leaned to him and kissed him on the forehead, he looked at me and smiled well a little bit. Then he touched my face and pulled my in. He kissed me on my lips and I really liked it. Just then as we finished he said, "You aren't a good kisser." Which ticked me off. "Ugh Fang!" I said. I turned to him and smiled, he grinned too. "Sleep well Fang." I said. Fang waved and nodded, "You too Max." He said.


End file.
